


Is That A...?

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Series: Plance Through The Years [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gross, Lance (Voltron) Is A Sap, Mushy, Sappy Ending, Soft Plance, Surprise! - Freeform, attempts at mystery and all, but no actual sex happens, i omitted a very relevant tag on purpose, pidge is a lil frisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: She ruined the surprise, but honestly? She doesn't mind one bit.





	Is That A...?

**Author's Note:**

> i think i’ve written a scenario like this at least three times now lmao but i can’t help it. sleepy fluff is my favourite fluff :3

“Hey sleepyhead…” Pidge murmured, pressing a soft kiss on Lance’s nose. “Rise and shine~”

He stopped snoring for a second, grunted a bit, but otherwise didn’t rouse. Pidge snickered to herself and then leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth this time. His brows twitched and when she pulled back, he was smiling, though his eyes were still closed. The hand curled around her back stroked it lightly and she snuggled further into him, smiling to herself at her success.

She’d been watching him sleep for the better part of the hour, and while he was cute as crap, she was loopy from her sleep and wanted some physical affection from her boyfriend. Dawn had already broken and birds were chirping outside the bedroom window and to her that meant he’d been sleeping long enough. Pidge stroked his face, wiping some crusted drool off from the corner of his mouth.

“…I’m liking this dream better already,” he mumbled into his pillow.

“It’s not a dream. Lance, wake up,” she repeated, and he responded by trying to burrow further into his pillow. “Can a girl get some lovin’ or what?”

“Isn’t it too early in the morning for you to be bugging me?” Lance swatted at her hand playfully, though his words were very slurred and his motions sluggish. “Go back to sleep.”

“I’m needy.”

“Me too. For _sleep_.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to sleep when we’re dead.” She detangled herself from his arms, and he grumbled in annoyance as she jostled the bed and kicked away the warm cocoon of the covers just to shove-roll him over onto his back. Lance cracked one eye open and watched her in exasperation as she crawled on top of him and straddled his crotch. “You’ve got a working joystick and a very willing girlfriend and you’d rather sleep? Who are you and what did you do to my Lance?”

“Har har…” He grabbed hold of her hips. She anticipated him trying to move her off and gripped the headboard for some leverage. When he tried to shift her again, she sunk her full weight on him and he couldn’t even hide his halting exhale. “Pidge, you have a vibrator. If you’re that keyed up, take care of yourself now, and I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

“I’m craving something warm,” Pidge drawled, walking the fingers of one hand up his bare chest. Goosebumps rose on his skin. “Besides, it’s not the same. You’ve just about soiled me for any machine. You’re _that_ good.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Really? Cuz Lance in da pants seems to disagree…”

Pidge gazed down at Lance with a smile on her face. She felt so indescribably happy for some reason. She was so excitable and she didn’t even know why especially when Lance was acting like a grump, but mornings like this always made that sheer joy bubble up in her chest. The Lance Effect, she called it. As cheesy or corny as it sounded, her days were infinitely brighter whenever she was with Lance.

_That feeling? You’re in love, Katie, even if you don’t recognise it yet._

She hadn’t _truly_ understood her mother’s words back when she’d started to date Lance, but now it was unquestionable. And her love for him ran so deep that she couldn’t even remember not loving him. She couldn’t even fathom it at this point.

Lance snorted, giving up on removing her, and dropped his hands back to the mattress as he closed his eye. “You’re just going to stare at me all morning, aren’t you?”

“Hopefully more than stare at you…” Pidge murmured, leaning down and dropping a soft, lingering kiss on his mouth. Lance kissed back only a little, but she knew she was well on her way to enticing him for a good old romp. “C’mon, babe. The kitty wants to play.”

“Give the kitty one of its toys then…” Lance slung an arm over his eyes.

“Or at least wake up the little guy. He’s who I need.”

An eyebrow rose above his forearm. “First of all, that’s insulting. And second, we’re a package deal.”

Pidge planted her hands on Lance’s abdomen and rolled her hips forward, revelling in his weak groan. “Lance, I have twenty minutes before I have to get ready for work and I’m so horny I can barely function.”

“You got Loverboy Lance all night.”

“Loverboy Lance fell asleep on me.”

“…Okay, that’s fair.” He grimaced and finally looked up at her with an apologetic, sheepish smile. “Sorry. Work took a lot out of me.”

“Just ten minutes. _Five_ even. You don’t even have to move. I’ll do most of the work.”

 “Fine. But only because I fell asleep on you.” Lance ran a hand through his tangled hair and gave her a roguish, suggestive smirk. “And Loverboy Lance never leaves the ladies dissatisfied with the service.”

“Yes!” Pidge cheered, leaning over to grab some condoms from his nightstand. “You restocked your stash, right?”

“Mmhmm…” And then Lance gasped and sat up abruptly, nearly knocking her off his lap and sending her flying. “Wait, no! Hold on a—”

He tried to grab her wrist to keep her from opening up the drawer, but Pidge had already gotten a grip on the handle and tugged it open even when he yanked on her arm. She had no idea why he was freaking out and was about to pick up a couple rubbers from the box, but then her eyes fell on something beside the condoms.

A different box.

A _velvet_ box.

And she froze.

“Is that a…?”

She ignored Lance’s flailing and his rapidfire attempts to deter her from picking it up, but she plucked the small box from the drawer. When he tried to grab it from her hand, Pidge deftly avoided him and slid off his lap, moving away from the bed and closer to the window to see more clearly with light.

“Wait, Pidge!” Lance rushed to detangle his legs from the covers and nearly tripped and fell to the ground. “I know it looks like what you think it is, but don’t look at it! I-I can explain!”

Almost in a trance, she opened it.

And was met with the sight of a rose gold ring cushioned inside. A teardrop emerald stone adorned the basket at the centre and it was surrounded by glittering encrusted diamonds that shone in the light when she shifted the box to and fro in her hand. It wasn’t a terribly extravagant ring by any means nor was it an obnoxiously large rock, but despite not being a huge fan of jewellery, this ring was devastatingly stunning to Pidge.

And she had _no_ idea why Lance had this.

“…what the hell?” Pidge whispered, her heart pounding violently hard in her chest. “This… this is an…”

She couldn’t even finish her sentence. Pidge turned to Lance for answers and he swallowed hard, looking terrified all of a sudden. He was still standing by their bed, watching her to see how she would react and she wanted to reassure him not to freak out or anything except that she herself felt like she was a few seconds from having the most massive freak out of her life.

“Pidge… Katie. Just hear me out.”

She didn’t give him a chance to continue. “Did you buy this? Or are you holding it for someone?”

But it was in her size. And it was her colour.

The whole ring itself seemed to match her perfectly somehow.

“I…” Lance licked his lips and took a small step towards her. “Yes. I bought it.”

“You bought an engagement ring…” Pidge muttered incredulously, her gaze dropping back down to the beautiful ring. Her mind was racing, unable to form coherent thoughts, and she took in a shuddering breath. “W-why…?”

Lance’s eyes widened. “I know this looks crazy, but I swear it’s not what you think and I’m missing a shit ton of steps and I have to ask for your father’s blessing first before you get it and I was going to wait until you had a few years of your PhD programme under your belt and until I was at least about to start my residency and then you found the ring and—”

“That’ll be like four years from now. Why’d you buy a ring so early then?”

He closed his mouth and then opened it hesitantly.  “B-because…”

Pidge glanced up at him hopefully, the back of her eyes prickling with tears for some reason. “Lance?”

“Because… I passed by a jewellery store, and I know you’re not too huge on jewellery but I wanted to get you something special. I wanted to get you a gift that would show you how in love with you I am and how much I need you in my life and how much you mean to me and… and then I _knew_. You’re it. And I know we're taking our time with us and just trying to enjoy life together, but I’ve loved you for years and I might have way jumped the gun—”

“Ya think…?” she breathed out.

“—but I can’t see myself with anyone else ever again. And I don’t want to.”

Pidge’s breath hitched in her chest. Her hands were trembling and she felt like she was about to throw up from how wildly her stomach was flipping on its axis. She’d long known how she felt about forever with Lance, but she hadn’t realised he’d felt the same way.

“I know I’m only twenty-five and you’re only twenty-three and I’m about to start med school and you’ve got your double PhD journey of hell.” Pidge let out a soft, breathless laugh, and he grinned. “But I knew this was a perfect ring for you the moment I saw it, and I knew I wouldn’t be in any other relationships again because all I want is you. So I bought it. Believe me, I was going to put a _lot_ more effort in the actual proposal, but you found the ring and my surprise got ruined.”

Pidge still couldn’t breathe. Her voice was caught in her throat and hot tears were actually welling in her eyes now. She didn’t know what to say.

This was…

It was a lot.

It was ridiculous and so utterly stupid and impractical and overly sentimental and she had no doubt this had cost him a fortune but now she knew why he’d been taking so many extra shifts and working extreme hours and it made her furious that he would be so dumb as to buy an engagement ring for fuck’s sake when they were still trying to establish their lives and steady careers and especially since they weren’t even ready for marriage yet and she was going to kick his ass for this…

But it was so sweet.

So so sweet and so romantic and so _Lance_ that Pidge’s heart felt like it was fit to burst out of her chest.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lance asked quietly. Nervously.

“How were you going to propose?” she whispered.

He blinked.

“You said I ruined your surprise. What were you going to do?”

“Well…” He wiped his hands on his boxers and chuckled anxiously, but Pidge didn’t say a word. She waited for him to calm himself down a bit and when he finally brought his gaze back to her, she gave him her undivided attention. “I would have tried to convince you to come with me on vacation to Cuba.”

“Even though I’m not a huge fan of the beach?” Pidge droned.

“That would have been 98% of the difficulty,” Lance joked, and she had to chew on her lower lip to keep the corners of her mouth from lifting. “The other 2% would be keeping my big mouth siblings from spilling the beans. But anyway, I would show you everything, let you meet everyone, and take you everywhere. We would go out dancing. We would have romantic candlelit dinners. It would have been so sappy you would have felt sick by the end of it all.

“And then on the last night, Pidge.” His expression grew more serious as he took steps forward until he was in front of her. Pidge handed him the box and he stared down at it, a soft smile on his face. “I would make you a picnic dinner on the beach by the waves with a gentle breeze blowing and we would take a walk to my favourite grotto where the sunsets leave you breathless and when the mood was just right I would have gotten down on one knee… like this.”

Lance exhaled slowly as he bent down and set his left knee on the ground, smiling hopefully up at her with a dark flush painting his cheeks. She was aware her breathing had gone heavy by now, though she wasn’t sure if it was because she was about to burst out crying or laugh with joy until her sides felt like they were splitting.

“And I would have taken your hand. Like this.”

He grasped the fingers of her left hand gingerly, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

“And then I would have said that I know you’re my endgame. And that I love you and that I want you as my wife, no matter how much of a clothes-stealing gremlin you are. And then I would have done this.”

Lance removed the ring from its casing in the box and slipped it on Pidge’s finger. She held her breath as she watched him slide it into place.

“Then what?”

“Well, for one, I don’t think it would have gone that smoothly. I probably would have dropped the ring in the sand or something. And then smashed my head against your nose while we were both looking for it. Maybe I would have accidentally knocked you into the water. And then you probably would have threatened to kick my ass or something.”

Pidge couldn’t help her laugh as she wiped at her eyes. “And after that disaster?”

Lance grinned. “After that, I would have said some really romantic shit that I haven’t fully figured out in my plan yet. But in my defence, I would have had a few years to come up with something good.  But anyway, it would have been a proposal for the books. It would go down in history as one of the most beautiful proposals ever uttered. And you would have been so smitten by it that you would have shoved me down on the sand and we probably would have had crazy hot engagement sex on the beach.”

“Well how would you say it now?” Pidge asked with a snort, an ear splitting smile on her face as tears tumbled down her cheeks. “How would you propose to me? Right here, right now.”

“I guess I’d say… I’m lucky to have you, Katie. Not everyone is lucky enough to find their soulmate, but we found each other. And I’m right where I want to be.” His voice was shaking the slightest bit. Lance’s eyes were glassy and red, and he scratched the back of his head with a goofy smile on his face. “In love with my gremlin of a best friend and asking her to take a chance on us for real. Maybe not right now, because I really think we need to finish school first, but someday. And I’m hoping you feel the same about our future. So Katie Holt. I know this is very far in advance, but will you marry me someday?”

“That’s just… you’re such an idiot,” Pidge replied, her voice breaking as she let out a soft sob.  

“Probably.” He shrugged with one shoulder, but she could see the trepidation in his eyes. “Did I ruin us?”

“Never,” Pidge cradled his jaw with her free hand and stroked his cheek. “I can’t imagine anyone else but you either. I love you. And I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this but… yeah, let’s get married someday.”

Lance stared up at her wide eyed like he couldn’t believe he’d heard her agree. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah. You’re the hot dog to my doughnut,” Pidge said, laughing between her sobs as Lance stood up and scooped her up in a tight hug to spin her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, clinging to him like a koala and squealing into the crook of his neck.

“Holy shit, you don’t know how happy you’ve made me.” Lance rubbed her back, his own sniffles floating in her ear. “And Pidge, I love you, but damn that was godawful.”

“What the hell is wrong with us?” Pidge kept wiping away tears, but she couldn’t keep herself from crying. She laughed tearfully, sniffling as she held her hand out so they could look at the ring on her finger. It was perfect. It was so right, there. “I swear we have to be at least a little insane to get engaged now.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way though,” he said softly, carding a hand through her hair, “Mrs. Katie McClain.”

Pidge leaned back and gave him an unimpressed look.

“…Mrs. Katie Holt-McClain?”

She rose a brow.

“Mr. Lance Holt?”

“Damn skippy.”

Lance rolled his eyes and pulled her in for a long, drugging kiss. Pidge went willingly, smiling against his mouth and tangling her fingers in her boyfriend’s hair.

No.

Her _fiancé_.

She was as committed to Lance as he was to her for good now and that made warmth spread through her. It was no longer a fantasy. She was really going to marry Lance someday.

And to be honest, Katie Holt-McClain didn’t actually sound that bad to her, but he didn’t have to know that for another four years.

**Author's Note:**

> edit (20.03.19) --> changed up the timeline of the series a bit so certain lines were appropriately converted to match


End file.
